


Best I've ever had

by baranskini



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Lockner drabble.





	Best I've ever had

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy drabble that came to me. Not to be taken seriously. 
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and laugh! ;)

"Best you've ever had?"

"Jesus Christ!" Diane gasped as Will slid from within her, her limp body falling heavily into the comfort of her sheets.

Will smirked smugly, his eyes still closed, and his breathing still laboured. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." she hummed in satisfaction, rolling onto her side pulling the Egyptian cotton up over her exposed body. Leaning over she pressed a few teasing kisses to his sweat dampened shoulder; grinning widely. Will chuckled, he loved a playful Diane; it was so rare to see her these days and the thought that he might have something to do with her joyous mood made him smile. Reaching round her waist he pulled her tightly against him, allowing her to curve her body into his. Laying her head on his chest she sighed contently.

"Good-God that was amazing!" she exclaimed again, her eyes fluttering closed, long lashes tickling his skin.

"Best you've ever had?"

"What a boost to your ego that would be!" she scoffed.

"That wasn't a no." He pointed out with a smugness that only Will Gardner possessed. Diane arched a shapely eyebrow, lifting her body up to look down at her partner. After an eternity of staring into his green eyes, scrutinizing his arrogant smirk, she sighed.

"I'm not getting into this, Will."

"Oh, come on!" he begged and Diane’s brow bounced up, surprised by the whiny petulance of his voice. Will wagged his eyebrows at her, hinting playfully. “It’s me, isn’t it? he goaded.

"No." she replied firmly. She knew damn well if she told him he was the best, he would never let her live it down. She couldn’t handle the smugness that would accompany such an admission.

"Come on, I'll tell you?" he bargained in a sing-song voice, smiling childishly at her. She cursed internally. That grin of his never ceased to make her weak in the knees, thank God she was lying down.

"Really?" she queried apprehensively.

"Yes." he responded way too quickly. "Really."

"Fine." Diane’s eyes thinned as she watched him intently, her lips pouting slightly as she thought through the proposition. Finally after a moment, she rolled her eyes, propping herself up on her elbow and biting down on her lower lip. "You first," she pushed and Will smiled. He should have seen that coming. Slowly moving his lips to hers, he kissed her sensually and deeply, pulling back only when absolutely necessary.

"You." he breathed against her swollen pink lips. His green eyes gazed into her blue so intensely she wasn't sure she could even remember her own name, let alone look away Boy was he good. It was moments like this that made her stomach do flip-flops, made her heart beat at an erratic pace, and made her legs shake. She knew he was probably lying, while she had no doubt she was great in bed, she also happened to know Will and the many, many notches he had on his bedpost. Still, it was a nice thought.

A small smile crept onto her lips. "Me?" she asked incredulously, her eyebrow arched disbelievingly.

"You." he repeated louder, his eyes daring her to call his bluff. "Now," he said leaning forward and pressing a quick but forceful kiss to her mouth. "Tell me, best you've ever had?"

Diane pouted. "Will, I really don't think this is a good-,"

"-Just give me a name, Diane. I promise my fragile ego can take it!” he cut her off, his smile naughty and daring.

Diane once again bit down on her lower lip, her sapphire eyes unsure. He was probably one of the best she’d ever been with, top two at the very least, but telling him that, she knew he’d never let it go. She took another deep breath, her mind made up; she couldn’t tell him the truth – his ego would explode.

"Just a name?" she checked.

"Just a name." he nodded. Smiling widely, Diane moved her mouth to his ear, her lips tracing its shell as she whispered breathily to him. Will’s eyes widened comically at her answer.

"David Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told you, not to be taken seriously - I mean, come on, Diane would never! ;)


End file.
